


Hide and seek

by oddishly



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray starts watching the LT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and seek

When he's coming down off the Ripped Fuel and Reporter's leaving, which shouldn't matter except for how he's more fun and less psychotic than Trombley and is also an alright dude for a liberal motherfucker, and Encino Man's trying to take care of him like he's not, like, 99% of what's wrong with this invasion, and even Brad's being obvious about looking after him like it hadn't been working a fuckton better when they were both pretending Brad just let Ray do whatever the fuck he wanted: Ray starts watching the LT. He's easy on the eyes and one of the three people that Ray can stand to be around with everything going tits up around them, and when the LT's near Brad stops trying to mother Ray.

He watches across the factory floor as Brad leans down to say something in Fick's ear that makes Fick turn sharply to look at him. Brad says something else and Fick’s face darkens until Brad continues speaking, and he bursts out out laughing.

Brad walks away. Fick’s shoulders are set but his expression softens as he stares after him, and that’s when Ray realises that the LT has a total Brad face. Not like the whole Iceman shtick, a look that he gets when Brad's nearby, somewhere in sight, like the LT's resting his eyes. Well, Ray gets it, Brad's just about the only person Fick's been able to count on this invasion, too; looking at Brad is probably the only thing that makes not sleeping okay. 

It happens again the next day, while Ray’s perched on a crate in a corner and peeking through the shelving just in case Rudy appears. Brad walks up to Fick to hand over a stack of reports, then reaches into his pocket and brings out some kind of cobbled-together vehicular part which judging by the look that appears on Fick's face gives amazing blowjobs when it's not doing its normal job in a Humvee. The look stays after Brad has blushed and glowed and grown 3 inches and walked off to put the blowjob tool in the vehicle, even though Fick is 30 feet away from Ray and shouldn't be wearing any kind of expression that's discernible from more than 5.

Then Ray starts to really pay attention. It's not just when Brad's in sight, it's at every goddamn opportunity. Gunny Wynn spends a full minute talking about Brad in Fick's hearing, and by the end of it Ray thinks he might just have been blinded by the bright of the LT's eyes, coming all the way from the other side of what passes for a garden in Baghdad; in the evening Brad gets Fick's attention by touching his arm (Brad is so fucking gay) and Fick is still holding himself differently 10 minutes later.

After a little while, just long enough to be sure, or what counts for it when there is absolutely no chance, none, no fucking way, that anything could actually have happened because neither Brad nor the LT is a total fucking idiot; very carefully, Ray stops watching.


End file.
